You Better Watch Out (episode)
You Better Watch Out is the tenth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 220th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis As D.C. prepares to celebrate Christmas, the NCIS team investigate the discovery of a Navy Lieutenant's husband and as they investigate, they discover that the murder could be connected to a potential counterfeiting ring with the team working alongside a Secret Service agent. As this happens, Tony's father arrives to celebrate Christmas with his son. Prologue As Jingle Bells plays in the background, a taxi pulls up to a house in the Naval Air Station Base Housing of Patuxent River that is shrouded in darkness while the houses around it are full of various decorations including Christmas lights. Navy Lieutenant Commander Megan Huffner emerges from the cab and is annoyed to see that the house is in darkness as well as the fact that it hasn't been decorated. She closes the door of the taxi cab and as the taxi driver brings her luggage onto the pavement, he tells "Here you go, ma'am" before wishing her a Merry Christmas. Huffner thanks him and pays him. Lieutenant Joe Baker who lives next door welcomes her home. Huffner thanks him. As the taxi drives off, Joe wonders how the tour was. "Too long", Huffner replies and she tells him that his house looks great. Joe thanks her. As she prepares to walk up to the front door, Huffner sarcastically remarks that she can see that her husband didn't exactly knock himself out with theirs. As she heads up the steps, Joe wishes Huffner Happy Holidays. Joe then heads off to resume his Christmas decorating. Once she's inside, Huffner realizes that the post hasn't been collected which has her left in some difficulty in getting home. She then calls for her husband, Noel but there's no reply. Once the door's closed, Huffner calls for him again but there's still nothing. She then puts her keys down and begins heading towards the main area of the house. As she heads for the area, she smells something, causing her to wonder what that terrible smell is. She then reaches the living room and finds that the TV's on in the room, showing a Santa Claus with some reindeer. She suddenly gasps upon seeing something. In the corner, slumped in the armchair is her husband, Noel Huffner but his body is so badly decayed he's almost recognizable. It then cuts to Huffner who looks stunned and slightly repulsed. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five As McGee dips a doughnut into his cup, he asks Ziva if she's going to open her cookies. Ziva remarks that she thought that they weren't supposed to open presents until Christmas morning. Major Events *It's revealed that Tony has a goldfish named "Kate" which was named after Caitlin Todd, his dead second partner. *Tony's apartment is seen for the first time. Trivia *McGee makes an error when he states that Osama bin Laden was killed by United States Navy SEALs on May 2, 2011 but in reality although it was May 2 in Pakistan and also early morning, it was still May 1 and nighttime in Washington D.C. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Christmas Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Anthony DiNozzo Senior Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Stewart Dorfman